<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They remind me of you by Eosaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208327">They remind me of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosaw/pseuds/Eosaw'>Eosaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dsmp oneshots lol [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Flowers, Gen, Karl Jacobs-centric, Language of Flowers, Memory Loss, Protective Karl Jacobs, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosaw/pseuds/Eosaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up in the middle of a room, the horrible smell of mold and dirt fills his nostrils as he tries to remember who he is, only books in poor condition and bouquets of flowers from people he loves but doesn't remember can help him.</p><p> <br/>(( Karl wakes up in a room, he doesn't remember who he is or how he ended up here. Thankfully the flowers and books are here to make him feel less lonely. Who knows? He might even remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dsmp oneshots lol [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They remind me of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been sitting in my drafts for the last days, enjoy!</p><p>This isn't canon or anthing, all from my imaginations and from the recent streams. </p><p>For precision, i will correct this when i'll wake up, please keep in mind that English isn't my first language!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I keep forgetting who I am.” He reads, these few words were written on the last page of a journal — written on what was left of it. It was in a horrible condition, ripped pages from the book were sitting at the bottom of the drawer and a horrible smell of mold was spreading in the room. </p><p>He stares at his hands, his arms, he looks younger than he remembered. </p><p>He doesn’t recall anything that could possibly explain how he got here, as weird as it can seems, the room is disturbingly familiar. He knows he’s been there before, he remembers the chair sitting in the corner, the sunflowers sitting in a pot, but something’s missing, something feels wrong. He feels it deep in his heart, the answer is on the tip of his tongue, he just needs to remember it. He looks around, the room is small and only a few lanterns brighten the small piece. Spider’s webs are taking over every corner of this piece and the amount of dust accumulated in the journal tells him that no one has been in this room since a long time. He ignores the awful smell and opens another drawer in hope of finding information. He finds a journal in a much better condition, it seems to be empty.</p><p>No, actually. A small paragraph in a messy handwriting is hidden behind a piece of paper. He can’t help but notice the deep red stain on the corner, he ignores it and reads;</p><p>“The egg is everywhere, no matter how far I travel, no matter where I am it’s waiting for me. It kills everyone and only causes chaos, everyone I care about ends up dying because of it. I can’t do this anymore, no matter in what body I end up in, I die because of the egg. My friends keep dying because of the egg. I don’t know if I can do it anymore. I think the only way to solve this is to-”</p><p>He frowns, the end of the sentence is incomprehensible. It’s smudged and scribbled over, he cannot comprehend, the egg, the chaos, the friends. The boy should understand what is written, he knows he should. He feels it deep inside, the unexplained amount of fear and sadness that this page had brought in his heart. But he can’t remember. His memories are fading away every time he tries to remember until there’s nothing left to remember. </p><p>(“Remember.. Isaac..? Benjamin.. no, .. Cletus?”) He tries to encourage himself but he realizes.</p><p>None of them are his name, it isn’t him. What is his name? He opens his mouth, he tries but nothing comes out. He doesn’t remember anything. He doesn’t remember who he is. His hands start to shake as he continues to look through the drawers. He needs to remember who he is. He has to and he knows the answer is hidden somewhere.</p><p>He continues to look and come across an almost burned book, it’s in poor condition but he’s able to read one of the pages; </p><p>“I’m scared, everyone is gone. </p><p>It’s everywhere, Quackity and Sapnap are gone and I’m all alone. I’ve traveled so far for nothing, I’m scared. The egg has taken over. It’s all gone. I only have one option, but I'm worried that If I travel that far back in the past I won’t be able to remember anything. I’m willing to risk it, for Sapnap, for Quackity, for everyone.<br/>
I have to. </p><p>Don’t forget who you are K-”</p><p>(“No!”) He throws the book around the room, falling on his knees shortly after. He was so close. So fucking close. Unfortunately for him, the rest of the page was burned. He was so close to knowing his name, to knowing who the hell he was. It was written right there! It feels awful, he doesn’t know who he is and the only answers to his question keeps disappearing. The boy doesn’t even know his name, he doesn’t remember what he looks like and the worst part is that he knows he should, he knows that something bad is happening and that he is the only who can stop it but all he can do right now is sit back, useless. His memory is so bad that he’s unable to remember something as simple as his name. Fucking pathetic,  right? </p><p>He thinks, reads the page again and again. He must've looked over something because it hurts him. He can’t exactly explain it but the mention of Quackity and Sapnap makes his chest hurt, a lump slowly forming in his throat as he tries to remember them. Who are they? Why does he miss them so much? Why, why, why? He asks. </p><p>He closes his eyes and lays down on the cold stone floor, he’s tired. He stops thinking and tries to remember by searching through his memories. He catches the glimpse of someone’s smile and suddenly, memories are starting to flash through his head. He sees a short boy wearing a beanie and a pair of shorts handing him a poorly crafted bouquet of yellow honeysuckles. The boy looks away and whispers (“I missed you.”), he actually can’t clearly see the boy’s face but his heart beats incredibly fast at the sight of the shy expression on his face. He feels the sudden urge to hug him and tell him how much he’s missed him, he wants to wrap his arms around the guy and never let go. 

The figure fades away as he reaches for it. He’s left all alone again, in an immense void with a bunch of yellow flowers in a hand.</p><p>He feels like giving up, he feels so lonely, but a voice calls for him. He can’t properly understand what it is saying but another familiar boy with a white bandana on his forehead shows up and hands him a bouquet of flowers, he recognizes purple larkspur and wants to thank him, tell him that he missed him too, that he missed the sound of his voice but the boy speaks first. (“They remind me of you.”) He says before fading, a grin on the face. He’s left alone with two bouquets of flowers, he holds them gently. </p><p>They smell so good, he thinks. He already misses them. He smiles as he’s being pulled back to reality. His back hurts but it doesn’t matter. He isn’t going to abandon now, these boys are waiting for him. He doesn’t know them but he has to remember, remembering is the only way he has to protect them from any harm. He’s willing to do anything to make sure he can see their smiles again. </p><p>He opens the third drawer and finds a singular piece of paper, it isn’t as dirty like the other. This one is clean and right underneath it, a box made of woods is hiding. </p><p>He reads, “ I didn’t choose this path, I’ve never asked to hold this much power, I’ve never asked for this .. burden? To be put on my shoulders. Having to save the world and not affect any other timelines at the same time is quite hard. It’s mentally draining because even though I know the outcomes of things there’s some limits to what I can do. I wanted to save Wilbur but doing this would’ve affected this world too much, I had to watch him die knowing that I could’ve changed this. </p><p>Pretty horrible, right? But it doesn’t matter because I promised, I will try to fix the wrongs and make sure that my friends don't die because of some ancient stupid egg so let's not give up yet!” </p><p>The letter isn’t signed, he notices. The handwriting this time is much more.. clean? He can’t help but notice how the paper isn’t really dirty or anything, it’s still white and intact. The author must’ve written that recently or made sure to preserve it. He thinks for a while and frowns at the mention of the egg, it seems that this thing is the origin of all the problems here. It killed everyone and he could bet that he was here because of the egg. He folds the paper and puts it in one of his pockets before taking out the box in the drawer. </p><p>It’s not very heavy, he realizes. It’s almost as if it’s empty, except for the fact that when he shakes the box he can hear the sound of papers. Great. He slowly opens it and steps back.</p><p>In the box, the two bouquets of now dried flowers he’s seen in his dream were resting against an envelope. He hesitantly reaches for the bouquets and holds his breath, they smell the same. </p><p>(“For you.) A short boy had whispered, handing a couple of honeysuckle.</p><p>(They remind me of you.) A definitely much taller boy had said, smiling at him.</p><p>He ignores the memories and reaches for the envelope, making sure to gently put the flowers away. His head hurts, he doesn’t know why he’s feeling so anxious about opening the envelope but he didn’t really have any other choice after all, he breathes in and removes the seal. </p><p>A photo falls on the floor and he remembers.</p><p>He remembers sitting on the grass, holding the dead body of his two lovers, the two people he swore to protect. He remembers screaming, screaming to an empty void. He wants to save them but it’s too late, he sees Quackity’s soul leaving his eyes, he hears Sapnap’s last breath. He remembers seeing all the blood, he can almost feel it on his hands. He remembers crying, crying so hard as he buried them next to his house, in a garden full of white lilies and orchids of the same colour. He sits next to their grave for the next few days, he cries and cries and cries until there are no more tears to be shed, he talks and talks until there is nothing left to say, he promises to fix this.</p><p>He stands up and goes to his basement, he writes and writes. He’s going to save them no matter what it takes, even if it costs him his life he will fix this. He remembers visiting for the last time, staring at the red spider lilies that had grown on their grave before leaving. He knows he’s going to travel soon and he just nervously waits. (“Let me fix this, i’m begging you.”) He whispers. He remembers waking up in this room, he remembers everything. It's all clear, now. He holds the picture of him and the two boys, hands wrapped around each other’s neck, close to his heart and breathes out. He’s been given a second chance, He’ll fix this. </p><p>He hears a knock on the door, a voice that he could recognize from miles away and a laugh that warms his heart every time. He puts the envelope and the flowers in the box before rushing to the door, taking deep breaths and rubbing his eyes. He opens the door.</p><p>(“Are you coming, Karl? Tommy is gonna play his discs for tonight’s firework show!) Sapnap says, (“Let’s hurry up so we can get the best places!”) Quackity smiles, grabbing Karl by the hand before walking away. He stays quiet and smiles, he’s going to protect them this time, he’s going to save everyone. </p><p>He swears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>